Playing with Brittana
by brittana11
Summary: The New Directions decides to have game night at Santana's. They learn that playing board games with Brittany and Santana can be very interesting.


**Playing With Brittana**

"Man Hands you need to pick a partner between Finn and Quinn they are the only two left." Santana growled upset that she wasn't just picking it's not like she was asking them to get married.

"Hey shouldn't we maybe pick." Quinn argued not really wanting to be partnered with Rachel.

"No Q, cause obviously the rest of us are already partnered up. It's not my fault you all are late. So here's how it's goin' be Q you with Hobbit and that leaves Tubs and Puck.

"Fine, what game are we playing first?" Rachel asked sitting down next to Quinn.

"Pictionary," Brittany shouted coming into the living room from the kitchen.

Aside from Brittany, Puck and Quinn everyone else was impressed with Santana's house. They were all seated around the coffee table in teams of two. The teams were obviously Brittany and Santana, Mike and Tine, Kurt and Blaine, Rory and Sugar, Mercedes and Sam, Rachel and Quinn, Puck and Finn, and Artie and Joe.

"Okay we'll go first." Santana smirked picking her first prompt.

Santana smirked after reading she quickly drew a ring, heart and hair, they all looked confused, but of course Brittany.

"Brunette," Brittany shouted jumping up into the Latina's arms.

"No way," Artie questioned as Kurt looked at the card.

"Yes that's right."

Eighteen rounds later and Brittany and Santana had yet to lose a round. With only one round left everyone just wanted to see if they could keep their perfect record.

"I swear they have the same brain." Quinn commented to Rachel they finished in third with ten right answers.

"I know how do they get the right answers our of some of their pictures?" Rachel questioned as Brittany picked the last card of the game.

She read the card two times before walking over to the white board. Sticking her tongue out she drew a slender rectangle and a hear.

"Babe Ruth!" Santana calmly said smirking at her brilliance.

"How in god's name did you get that?" Mercedes asked looking bewildered at the two Cheerios.

"Easy the rectangle is obviously a candy bar and the heart means the candy bar I love the most which is Babe Ruth." Santana shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"They really do share a brain." Quinn shouted and everyone laughed.

"So what's our next game?" Mike asked hoping to have better luck in the next game.

"Yeah and someone had better beat those two." Puck gestured at Brittany and Santana.

"Here Mike and I brought Cranium, surely we can beat them at this." Tina said, they played it all the time there was no way the two Cheerios could beat them.

Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana were all in the lead having just left the creative cat and now going into the data head.

"Mike and Tina got this in the bag." cheered Sam as everyone just wanted Brittany and Santana to taste defeat after Pictionary.

Santana glared around daring someone to say something about Brittany. They all knew better and Kurt drew the card to read to Brittany as it was their turn.

"Okay Brittany this is a multiply choice question." Kurt read.

"Yeah Babe, you got this." Santana cheered looking adoringly at Brittany.

"Name which popular vacation city in Florida is known to have the best beaches? A. Miami, B. Tampa, C. Boca or D. Palm Springs?" Kurt asked thinking full well that the tall blonde was going to say D. Palm Springs.

"That's easy C. Boca." Brittany said shrugging and Santana smiled smugly only Quinn wasn't surprised.

"Coach Sue always tells us how nice the beaches are." Quinn whispers into Rachel's ear.

To everyone's surprise Brittany and Santana don't get any wrong answers in data head and are now in the lead heading in word worm. Everyone is pretty sure that their luck has to run out as Brittany is horrible with words.

"I'd don't think even a leprechaun could save them." Rory says even though he and Sugar are bringing up the rear still on the slow track of creative cat.

"Santana this is a spelling backwards one." Quinn read looking at the word she knew Santana had it. "Spell Dachshund backwards."

"That's easy who made this game third graders." Santana commented smirking. "D, N, U, H, S, H, C, A, D"

The next time around it was Brittany's turn and most everyone snickered despite Santana glaring at them from behind her. Most of the time remarks about her intelligence would upset her, but she knew that they just wanted her and Santana to lose and that made it okay.

"So Brittany this is a spelling one." Rachel said, "Spell the word challenge." Everyone held their breath waiting for to see if they'd win or lose. It all hinged on if Brittany got the right answer.

"Um let's see...C, H, A, L, L...um, hold on I got it, E, N, G, E." Brittany finished smiling at Santana.

"I love you, babe." Santana kissed her.

"Oh god now there's no way they could lose." Mercedes threw her hands up in the air.

"We so got this babe," Santana smiled, she really liked to win especially when it was with Brittany.

They ended up winning on a charade card that Brittany acted out.

"Santana how in the world did you get Madonna from Brittany holding her fingers up like glasses and pointing to the left." Blaine asked shaking his head.

"Please the glasses where totally Lady Gaga and to the left means before on the timeline hence Madonna." Santana explained.

"Okay here's a game that there is no way that they could win." Artie pulled out Dirty Minds.

"Great now I won't be able to win either." Finn complained looking at Puck.

"Artie and Joe, you get to go first." Tina said picking up the first card. "The hotter I am, the harder I get, I can only get laid once. The argument is whether I came first." she smiled.

"Um..." Joe thought this was really hard to stay true to his faith with this question.

"Santana," Artie shouted.

"Oi, that's so not true expect for the very first part." Santana grumbled.

"It's okay honey, I totally agree with you." Brittany stroked her back calming her down, "It's an egg." she read.

"I'm totally reading the one for Puck and Finn." Santana shouted smiling. "I get laid in an alley. I often end up in the middle of your split. When you slip your finger inside me, I am ready to roll." she couldn't help, but giggle.

"You or Britt!" Puck shouted, "Which you totally should do when I'm around."

"Hell no Puckerman," Santana shouted.

"That's gross," Quinn said backhanding him. "A bowling ball," she read.

"Well now it's Britt's and San's turn." Quinn smiled evilly. "Here's your question, what fits neatly between your breasts, works best when tugged and inserts neatly into a whole?"

"Oh god I can only image what they're going to say." Kurt laughed.

"It's Santana you know it's going to be dirty." Rachel said looking at the two girls who's heads where together whispering.

"We have our answer now." Santana told them as everyone stared at them expectedly.

"A seat belt, duh." Brittany said as Quinn's smile dropped.

"They're fucking right. I can't fucking believe it." Quinn threw her hands up.

"It's okay Quinn we can totally have this." Rachel said.

"Schwarzenegger has a long one. Spike Lee has a short one. The pope doesn't use his." Kurt read chuckling.

"Quinn I think I have it." Rachel said.

"Good cause I don't have any non-dirty ones." Quinn said glaring at Santana.

"Height,"

"Oh so close yet so far it's last names." Kurt smiled.

They went five rounds of no one, but Brittany and Santana getting right answers much to the amusement of everyone else. No one could believe they could get their minds out of the gutter and answer correctly.

"If they answer this question correctly they'll win yet another game." Mercedes complained.

"Who's idea was it to have a game night?" Finn asked.

"It certainly wasn't mine," Santana said. "Please read the card so we can win."

"Never again should we let them be partners on game night." Quinn stated as if it should be a law.

"Okay, if you really want me, you're going to have to expose yourself. If you get naked, I'll be all over you, but you should use protection or else you could get a nasty disease-" Rachel read hoping maybe they'd mess up.

"Suntan," Santana said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They decided to take a break and order some food. Of course Santana ordered five things of breadsticks for herself, no one got her obsession with them. After the five pizzas, five orders of breadsticks and a salad arrived they all ate up. Joe and Sugar both tried to take a breadstick from Santana, but she growled and glared them down until they removed their hands from the breadsticks.

"But Brittany took some." Joe pointed out.

"Duh, Jesus Boy she's my girlfriend." Santana says as if everyone should know.

"Joe, just relax and never take breadsticks from Santana it's a law of the universe." Quinn said looking scared.

"She will serious hurt you man. Only Brittany can take them without risking death." Puck shuttered as they all decided what game to play next.

"He's right," Brittany nodded snuggling into the Latina as Quinn got monopoly out.

"Okay this is everyone for themselves." Quinn said finally hoping someone could beat Brittany and Santana since they couldn't be on the same team.

An hour later only Puck is left in the game with Brittany and Santana. Brittany owned three fourths of the board and Santana owned the other forth and the rail road's. Puck finally ran out of money.

"Can we just call it so we can play one more game together before everyone has to leave." Rachel said.

"I give up, Britt's will end up beating my ass anyway." Santana said kiss Brittany's hand. There were a bunch of awe's and Santana flipped them off.

"I have a game that's fun and doesn't really have winners and losers." Sugar suggests, "Scattergories."

"Bring it on losers, me and Britts will still kick you asses." Santana smiled.

"List number three and T," Mercedes says before hitting the timer. They all wrote silently.

"Articles of clothing: I wrote t-shirt." Sam said.

"So did I," Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Puck said.

"I wrote turtleneck," Rachel said.

"So did I," Quinn, Sugar, Mercedes, Tina and Rory agreed.

"I didn't come up with anything." Mike, Joe and Artie sadly said.

"I did tube socks." Brittany smiled and Santana kissed her cheek.

"Thong," Santana smugly said as she and Brittany shared a look.

"Of course," Rachel said disgusted. "They have one the rest of use none."

"Desserts?" Mercedes asked.

No one aside from Brittany and Santana did of course.

"Tart," Brittany smiled.

"Tiramisu Cheese Cake," Santana proudly said, "I smell more defeat on you losers."

"Okay how 'bout car parts." Mercedes asked. "I came up with transmission."

Everyone, but Finn, Puck, Brittany and Santana agreed with Mercedes.

"Transfer Case," Puck said high fiving Finn.

"TTop Sunroof," Finn smiled.

"Tailgate Trunklid, double points." Santana whooped kissing Brittany.

"Tail light," Brittany managed to get out before Santana started making out with her.

"I think we should leave." Rachel said turning away from the two Cheerios.

"You know what I can't believe it. They actually ended up with the same score and they freakin' won." Sam threw his arms up.

"Um guys we should leave they will have sex in front of us." Quinn said as everyone went out the door leaving the two Cheerios.

"New rule we never play games again with Brittana." Rachel said and everyone agreed.


End file.
